Thirty Seconds
by Livy2019
Summary: Cinder is about to go onstage when she finds herself in a dilemma and Kai is the only person backstage to help her out. Can Cinder overcome her embarrassment and shyness and ask a handsome fellow dancer for help, so she won't miss her entrance? one-shot
**Thirty Seconds**

I can feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. There are butterflies in my stomach, not from nerves, but from excitement and anticipation. After months of lengthy rehearsals, the opening show has finally arrived and all of the performers have been fabulous all night. The songs are flawless, the dances perfectly in sync, and none of the actors have messed up lines or blocking.

Being one of the leads, I was in most of the first act and am prepared to go on stage shortly after intermission is over. I am waiting in the wings in my purple skater dress costume listening intently for my cue when I feel a heavy pull on my microphone. I glance over my shoulder to see the mic box dangling out of the back of my dress. I reach behind me and try to clip it back onto my bra, but I struggle with getting the box to stay. Even from backstage, the hot stage lights make my hands too sweaty to grasp the clip correctly. _Not good_.

I have thirty seconds left before I go on stage and I _cannot_ have my mic box hanging out of my costume during the show. Not only will it look extremely unprofessional, but it will be a pain to dance with.

Frantically looking around back stage for someone who can help, I realize that the only other person back here with me is the same handsome, black haired, brown eyed boy that makes every girl at the studio squeal when he flashes them his signature smile. He's the crush of practically every girl at the studio, and is supposedly an amazing singer and dancer as well. The only reason he didn't get the lead in tonight's show is because he missed the first month of rehearsal while travelling around China with his father who is some famous government figure. I don't listen to rumors or have time to watch the news, nor do I particularly care about politics, so I am not exactly sure what all the details are on Kaito's wealth and fame.

The clock is ticking at an excruciatingly fast pace. I take a deep breath and speed walk over to where Kaito is casually leaning against a table, reading over the script. Once I am in front of him, I clear my throat and when he looks up I rush to tell him my dilemma.

"Hi Kaito, I don't know if you recognize me at all from our tap class but I could really use your help right now and quickly because I need to get on stage ASAP," I burst out in one breath.

"Please, call me Kai. What's up?" He asks politely, giving me a dazzling smile and not seeming at all fazed by my rush to explain my problem.

I flush under his gaze and blame it on the heat of the lights burning down from above the stage. "Well… I- um. Can you clip my mic box back onto the back of my uh bra, please?" I stammer, my blush growing to an even deeper shade of red.

"Sure. No problem," Kai replies, chuckling at my beet red face as I turn with my back to him. I sweep my long hair over one shoulder and twiddle with the ends as Kai sets his script aside and securely fastens my mic box back in its place.

"There you go," Kai announces. "That should stay put."

"Thank you so much!" I whisper shout as I shuffle toward the wings of the stage to make my entrance.

"Good luck Cinder!" He says with a friendly wave.

Walking onto the stage I pour my heart into my acting, but the entire time my mind wanders off to Kai's beaming smile and the butterflies in my stomach when he said my name. I didn't expect him to know the name of a shy girl like me who tends to go unnoticed.

After the cast has made our bows and the velvety maroon curtain closes, I change out of my costume and step outside into the dimly lit parking lot. The crunch of gravel alerts me to the car pulling up to the sidewalk, and I spare an astonished glance at the driver rolling down the passenger side window.

"Hey Cinder," Kai greets. All I can do is stare at his smiling face in stunned silence until he clears his throat and speaks again. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner to celebrate a great show?"

I nod my head, still temporarily speechless, and smirk at how flustered he seems. The lamppost barely shines enough light for me to make out the faint blush on Kai's cheeks as he scratches behind his ear.

"That sounds great," I say, pulling the door open and sliding into the leather seat beside him. Once I'm buckled, Kai turns up the radio and we drive to the café around the corner for our first of many dates to come.

 **This is my first Lunar Chronicles fanfic so I hope you enjoy the Kaider fluff. They are my favorite couple in TLC. xoxo- Livy**


End file.
